Some things change
by highgod
Summary: At the age of 5 Naruto learns his secret and whats this the kyuubis nice go figuer narushion with sasuke bashing M for blood language and lemon was itasaku side pairing now itatayu R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

HELLO FELLOW FANFIC READERS!

This is highgod and im here to tell you about my new story. 

To start off im going to say that this is my first story and will accept constructive, I repeat CONSTRUCTIVE, criticism BUT NO FLAMES plz.

Next I will say that this is a NaruHina fic(if you dont like dont read)but it will contain, after some twist of fate, ItaSaku later in the story.

The next issue I want to mention is that I will NOT be using Japaneses translations in the fic. Srry but I could not, for the life of me, find a translation site that did not give kanji when translated. This, however, will change if you can give me a site that will translate in English. 

The story takes place first in part one then it will move to shippuden(hope I spelled that right)later on so look forward for it.

The story will feature a smart Naruto, with Emo Sasuke bashing, and somewhat stronger Sakura.

Thats all now plz move to the next chapter for the start of the story.

AND REMEMBER, GENERASITY IS NICE BUT NEVER PAY FULL PRICE FOR A LATE PIZZA.

Lata

highgod


	2. The Kyuubi attack

All right everyone I want reviews and ideas for later chaps ok

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto, if I did Hinata would be more outgoing and well stacked

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**demon speaking**"

'_**demon thinking**_'

12 years in the past: Kyuubi attack

Minato Namikaze was dumbstruck at what he just heard. He was visiting his good friend the Kyuubi no Kitsune and when he got there the great fox was thrashing about and very distraught. "Say that again my old friend"

The fox had his eyes clenched shut in pain but was able to open one to look at Minato. "**Someone it trying to control my mind, and are getting close to succeeding**", Kyuubi told his old friend, "**Listen Minato I need you to do something for me**"

"Anything old friend"

"**Should I lose control**", the fox stopped as a tremor racked his body, "**I need you to take me out before I do too much damage**"

A forth Hokage stared at his friend with fear and confusion, "Kyuubi, you know I cant..."

He was cut off as the fox lord let lose a roar of pain and thrashed some more, "**Please old friend, I dont want to hurt anyone after youve done so much to help me, now I ask you of your aid once more. Should I lose this fight you must end my life so I dont undo that witch we have worked so hard to achieve**", the fox begged of his friend.

Minato stared at the fox and said, "You have my word but I shall look for another way first", and with that the forth Hokage of Konoha Village left the cave of the Kyuubi no Kitsune before he could argue with the man about his choice. 

One week later

It happened. Minato knew it would come eventually but not so soon. As he stood atop Gamabunta he stared at the one thing he did not want to ever see. The Kyuubi looked at him with a look in his eye the was foreign to the Hokage. '_He looks almost ferile_' Minato thought as he looked on at his friend. For the past week he had researched many scrolls im hopes of finding something to free the fox from what was pleaging him. In the end the search was proved futile. In the end he was forced to using the one thing he did not want to do.

"Kyuubi I know you can still hear me, I want you to know im sorry, I could not find a way to free you but I can still save you." And with that Minato went into a series of fast paced hand signs. When he was done he uttered the last jutsu he would ever use, "Reaper Death Seal"

The next thing the Kyuubi remembered was waking up in a cage in a dark place and he could have sworn he head Minato's voice, "Please my old friend, dont be mad this was the only way to set you free. Now I have a request for you. Please protect my son, Naruto" The next thing the Kyuubi saw was his friend dieing right before his eye's.

"Minato, you gave your life to help me now I shall return the favor. Your son will grow under my teachings, this I swear, and grow into a man that would make you proud, make my words old friend"

Outside the cell in the real world the baby Naruto was crying as he was carried back to the village by the Third Hokage Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama," said white hared ninja, "what will be done with the boy?"

Sarutobi looked at the now sleeping Naruto in his arms, "I will care for the boy till he is ready to look after himself," the old man said to the ninja, "Kakashi, can I trust you to look after him when I cant"

"Hai Hokage-sama," the ninja called Kakashi replied.

The you start tomorrow, dismissed," and with that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke, "now lets get you home and in bed we have a lot of work tomorrow young one", the Hokage said to the baby in his arms.

Thank you for reading hope you like

Jiraiya:i dont know it needs naked women

shut up pervert before I kill you off in the early chapters 

Jiraiya:no dont

plz R&R


	3. Meeting the Fox

I tell ya wasnt expecting the turn out. 1 hour after I post the summery chap I get three e-mail saying it was added to story alert to some people and a review to witch I will answer now:

THE HEE-HO KING:ill try to keep it interesting for ya

Gai:AND REMEMBER THE SPRINGTIME OF YO-

me:keep that shit up and you die like the pervert

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto if I did Hinata would be more outgoing and well stacked

5 years after Kyuubi attack

Kyuubi sat in his cage pondering what may happen this year. The date was October 10th, the day of the kits birth, and the village had made it habit to make his life hell, more so on his birthday. In the first year, at a check-up, the nurse put senbon between each of Naruto's virtabreite. On his second birthday, an assassin tried to end his life in the night. The only reason he was saved was the Hokage stopped him. Then the tired year, the Uchiha used Naruto as target practice for shuriken and fire style jutsu. Now last year was the worst so far. A group of villagers beat him till he was clinging to life by the skin of his teeth. Now because of the seal, Kyuubi couldnt actively help Naruto, but keep him alive by use of his own regenerative ability's through the seal. Kyuubis musings were cut short as the heavy smell of alcohol was in the air.

Streets of Konoha

As a now 5 year old Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He came face to the drunken red face of a man with a ninja headband on his head. Besides the red face indicating the man was drunk, there were red marks under his eyes. The mystery man pulled out what appeared to be a dull, rusty kunai knife. The man threw Naruto down to the ground and tore off his shirt. He the plunged the knife into Nautos heart. The boy would have screamed if he did not pass out from the pain.

Nautos mindscape

When he woke he found himself in what appeared to be a sewer of some sort.

**Come here kit **came a voice from deeper in.

Naruto stood up and took a few steps tworeds the voice.

**Closer** came the voice.

Closer he went and the outlines of what appeared to be bars could be seen.

**Good but not close enough**

Naruto went right up to the bars and peaked inside.

**Good to finally see you kit **came the voice once again and the owner could now be seen. It was a great orange fox with nine flowing tails.

"W-w-who are you"

The fox ignored the question, cocked his head, and studied the boy in front of him. T**he rembulence in uncanny** he then chuckled **you truly are Minatos son **he looked closer **but your eyes...the only person I know with eyes like that is Kushina your mother**

"Y-you know my parents" the boy asked

The fox looked at the boy sadly **I guess KNEW would be a better word they are both dead most likely because of me** he then addressed the boy for the first time **to answer your question I am the Kyuubi no kitsune** **and let me wish you a happy birthday kit though your most likely not having a happy one right now are you**

Narutos eyes widened "Ah the scary man with a kunai" he stared down at his chest were the kunai was stuck only to find no wound

**Relax kit you wounds wont show up here and besides the man was removed from you and you are now in the hospital from what I can tell **Kyuubi said staring at the boy with interest **but because of this seal I can only do so much so the wound will scar**

Naruto noticed the peace of paper with the word seal on it "is that the seal" he asked.

**Why yes it is**

"if I pull that off will you be free"

Kyuubi thought for a moment **free from the seal but not your body most likely that was one of Minatos better ideas keep me out of the open and what happened five years ago wont happen again**

"you mean when you attacked" the fox looked down in sadness "oh im sorry bad subject huh"

**Very it was the day my mind was not my own and I attacked in a mindless rage **he looked up to see the boy sitting on the ground looking interested **Why do you not run in fear**

"Why should I youve kept me alive for the past five years and if you help me up we can get you out of the cage"

The Kyuubi looked astonished at the boy **you would help after what youve been through all these years it is, in fact, my fault you are treated this way**

"Yeah and"

Kyuubi was dumbstruck by the boys pure heart and wisdom byong his year. When he shook off the feeling he snaked one of his tails through the bars tworeds the boy **hold on tight kit** and he did just that. When Naruto was high enough he reached out, grabbed the seal, and tore it off. The cage shattered and the fox put Naruto back down. **Thank you kit that cage was getting cramped**

As the fox stretched Naruto looked at him quizzically "is there anything else you need"

Kyuubi stooped mid-stretch and looked at him **yeah a nice long nap from that **Naruto looked scared **dont worry kit with the seal gone I can heal you completely now but the scars you have I can do nothing about**

"oh ok" he still looked sad

**ill talk to you more tonight right now there are some people who would like to see you wake up** and with that Naruto found himself in a hospital bed

Konoha Hospital

Naruto woke and inspected his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the white room of the hospital. The next thing was the two people with raven black hair and matching eyes next to his bed.

"oh goodness your awake how are you" the woman asked. The boy with her stepped forward closer tworeds the bed.

"You look bad" the boy said. He was no more than ten year old in Narutos opinion.

"I feel bad" was his only reply "but im used to it by now"

"What do you mean that was a normal thing for you" the boy asked

"Almost daily" Naruto replied

"Oh my goodness thats horrible" the woman said bringing her hand to her mouth "how can people do that to such a young boy and look at themselves in the mirror in the morning"

"no idea" he looked at them closely "who are you"

"oh how rude of me my name is Uchiha Mikoto and this is my son Itachi"

"How do you do" Itachi said holding out his hand

"names Naruto" he said taking the hand

The door to the room opened and the Hokage walked in "ah Naruto your awake how are you"

"ive been better"

"i know but the good news is this year was the lightest yet perhaps they gave up in the attempts"

"doubt it old man"

Mikoto looked from Naruto, to the Hokage, back to Naruto, and finally landing on the Hokage "do you mean that this boy is..."

"yes Mikoto-san, he is"

"hes the.." Itachi said

Hokage looked at Itachi quizzically "you know"

"i was five when it happened so I remember it quite clearly"

"you all know about the fox in me" Naruto said to the three people in his room

The Hokage turned to Naruto in surprise "how do you know about that"

"i just got done talking to him why"

the Hokage took a seat next to Naruto "how is he"

"sorry about what he did thats for sure"

"what are the two of you talking about" Mikoto ashed

The Hokage looked at the Uchiha woman "what im about to say is an S classed secret understood" the two Uchihas nodded there heads "good now what you know is that the Kyuubi attacked five years ago, what you dont know is that he was not in his right mind when he did it. Someone somehow took control of his mind and sent the Kyuubi to Konoha that day"

"wow" Itachi said in utter amazement

"yes and another thing that is not know is that The Forth Hokage was a good friend of the fox" the old man told them "now if you excuse me I have to smooth things over in the counsil good day to you all Oh and happy birthday Naruto"

"thanks old man see ya" and with that the Hokage left the room while three sat in silence trying to digest the bomb shell that was just dropped on them the door opened to reveal a man with white hair the seemed to defy gravity and his head band covered his left eye "who are you"

"how you doing gaki names Hatake Kakashi" the man said

"oh Kakashi-san thank you for helping Naruto" Mikoto said bowing low to Kakashi

"now now no need for the formality I was just doing my job" Kakashi said with one hand rubbing the back of his head "besides im not about to sit by a watch my sensei's son get killed fox or not" the three looked at his surprised "uh judging by the looks I said something you didnt know why dont you fill me in the old man didnt say what you know he just said you know"

sorry about the wait ill try to get them up faster my only defense is that I get bored easily

next chapter: training with Itachi and Sakura enters


	4. new family new friends new toys

More reviews to be answered

HEE-HO KING: You are the only one who has not commented on spelling and grammar in the story THANK YOU

WolfLord04: The Open Office spell check sucks major ass so dont blame me

Dark Wolf of Zhang He: glade you like it

Icey Dragon Flame: im too busy to put in all the ' signs in the story and if Open Office dosent make big I's then I dont care also ill take your advise and look for a Beta Reader

CURNETLY ACCEPTING VOLINTEARS

Glade we could clear all that up now ON WITH THE SASUKE BASHING( I hate Sasuke and those readers who like him your opinion not mine XD)

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto if I did Sasuke would have died at The Valley of the End...in fact(thinks of future chapters)

After half an hour of explanations, Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto "well since I started I might as well finish. Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage, and your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki. The forth was my sensei in my genin days" he said putting his hand to his chin "ah good times those were." he then looked at Naruto "Listen I couldnt do anything in the past but im gonna make it up to you, im gonna ask the Hokage if I can adopt you"

Naryto couldnt believe what he just heard. Someone actually wanting to take him in. "Why, all I want to know is why"

Kakashi looked at him with concern "why what"

"Why do you want to take me in, why was the fox put in me, if the fox was good then why dose the village hate him, and why did people wait till now to tell me of my relation to the forth"

Kakashi sighed and said "I will answer your questions in the order given. First I want to take you because ive had it up to here with the way the village treats you but mostly because your my old senseis son. Next, do you think sensei would ask another family to give up there child for the sealing if he would not do the same. Not many people know the true nature of Kyuubi, in fact I could name the only ones right now. You, Sarutobi, the two Uchihas here, and myself are the only ones who know. Lastly it is just myself and the old man who knew your relation to the Forth and we didnt tell you for your own safety as Iwa is still sore twords sensei." Kakashi then looked at the two Uchiha "and I would like him to remain safe."

"Our lips are sealed on the matter, you have my word as an Uchiha and as a mother as well" Mikoto told the copy-nin.

"Thank you. I know I can trust both of you on the matter. Its your husband im worried about" Kakashi told her.

"Why would father be a problem" Itachi asked.

"Well for one reason this-" Kakashi moved his headband off of his left eye revealing a fully matured sharingan "-was given to me by a teammate of mine on his death bed." the ninja replaced his headband "he beleaves that only the Uchiha should have it. Another reason is that he hates the Kyuubi with a passion."

"**Why should he. The Uchiha would not have those eyes if not for me"** came a demonic voice from nowhere.

"Be that as it may Kyuubi-sama, he still dose not like you" Kakashi said to no one.

Red chakra formed on Narutos lap and made what looked like a small fox, the only thing was it looked like it was made from pure chakra. **"Drop the -sama im no ones lord I dont know how many times I told Minato that before it sank in"** The fox then turned to Naruto. **"So, tell me kit, how would you like to have those eyes the Uchiha are so proud of?"**

"Nani, can you do that" Naruto asked the little fox.

"**But of coarse, I made the eye after all" **Kyuubi told the boy** "of coarse it is the Uchihas call as they are the ones who hold it."**

"Please dont ask us I would be honored for the child to have it. Its my husband you have to worry about and the council" Mikoto told the to.

"Yes it would be nice to have a friend outside the family who can actually keep up with me in a spar" Itachi told the fox.

"Friend, spar, do you mean-"

"Only if you want to Naruto-san" Itachi told the young boy with a smile.

"I do I do"

"**Then lie back and get comfortable kit, you have to be sleeping for it to work"** Naruto did so and in no time at all he was dead to the world without a care to stop him. **"Wow didnt think he would pass out so fast. Oh well I will see you all later" **and with that the fox disappeared.

"I need to go too. Got those adoption papers to fill out. Could the two of you watch him till I get back" Kakashi asked.

"Of coarse Kakashi-san" Mikoto told him.

"Thank you, be back soon" and with that he left in a puff of smoke.

Mikoto then looked at he son "Well Itachi, looks like you will have to teach him how to use the sharingan to its fullest, can I count on you to do it?"

Itachi then looked at his mother "Hai kaa-san" and back at Naruto "sleep well little brother."

Mikoto smiled at her eldest son.

CUT, PRINT, THATS A WRAP.

So let me know what you thought of this chapter. I feed off the reviews.

I decided while typing this to open a poll.

During the wave mission they meet Zabuza and Haku. Haku is a boy. Zabuza will die. Haku comes to Konoha. This poll is a pairing for Haku.

Haku/Tenten

Haku/Ino

Haku/Kin(girl from the sound team she comes over after the forest of death)

Let me know what you think. Ja ne

AND REMEMBER IF THE HORSE KICKS YOU, KICK IT RIGHT ON BACK


	5. SORRY

YO! I'M BACK!

And do hereby place this fic up for adopsion if anyone wants it.

This choice is not made lightly. Several times over the years I tried to start back up on this fic. We all see how that went.

Lack of insperation as well as attention span to sit and write it finally killed me.

But don't fret readers.

I have several more ideas jumping around my head so expect new stories soon.

Peace all.

Highgod


End file.
